<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Baby by hotchxprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704948">Maybe Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchxprentiss/pseuds/hotchxprentiss'>hotchxprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchxprentiss/pseuds/hotchxprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During her college days and him working for Ambassador Prentiss, Emily and Aaron get caught up in a one night stand. After over a decade of no contact, they cross paths once again at the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. But Emily showing up is not the only surprise in store for SSA Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is mainly a canon story with Hotch and Emily’s relationship being the AU aspect. In this fic Emily is portrayed as a bisexual. I know many people see her as a lesbian but I personally don’t because of her chemistry/attraction to/with both men and women. But if you think otherwise that’s perfectly acceptable since the writers never actually confirmed her sexuality. This fic will also include major spoilers for the show. I’m not sure what season I’ll end the series on but I’m planning to go past season 7. Thank you for taking time to check this story out and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Smut chapters will be marked with a *</p><p>There might be a few typos but I'll try to catch and fix them if I spot any after I post.</p><p>Chapter Summary: How Emily and Aaron’s one night stand came to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1995</p>
<p>“Mother, do I really have to go to this thing? I mean they really only need you to attend. Besides I don’t want to spend my spring break at a meeting between France and Italy,” Emily said as she was adjusting her dress.</p>
<p>“Emily, dear, we’ve already discussed this. You attending this meeting would be good for your image. Plus you might even change your mind and decide to follow my footsteps,” Elizabeth told her daughter.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you plenty of times that I don’t want to become a diplomat. It’s my dream to join and be part of the FBI. C’mon, mom, you should know this by now.”</p>
<p>“But Emily-”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, ma’am, the meeting is going to begin in half an hour. Are you two ready to leave?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we’ll be down in five minutes. Thank you, Aaron,” Elizabeth responded.  </p>
<p>Once the mother and daughter pair were inside the vehicle, Aaron began driving to the hotel. After fifteen minutes of complete silence, Emily was about to speak up when Aaron interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Ambassador, Miss Prentiss, we’re here. Would you like me to escort you inside?” he asked</p>
<p>“Oh no it’s alright. Emily and I will be okay.”</p>
<p>“Alright, ma’am, I’ll just meet you inside the hotel. If you need me I’ll be outside the doors of the conference room. Have a good time, ladies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the meeting continued, Emily started dozing off while the prime ministers of the two European countries babbled about their agreement. She remembered what Aaron told her and her mother, so she decided to pay him a little visit. Emily quietly sneaked out of the conference room and saw Aaron standing by the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, Agent. Wanna get outta here? I’m bored.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Miss Prentiss, but I’m afraid I can't do that.”</p>
<p>Aaron took a quick glance at the diplomat’s daughter and suddenly his crush on the gorgeous woman came crashing back down on him.</p>
<p>He began working as a security agent for Elizabeth Prentiss after he finished college, around five years ago. Every once in a while during his shifts, he saw a fair skinned young woman roaming around Elizabeth’s home. He assumed it was his supervisor’s daughter since they both had the same raven colored hair and coffee colored eyes. His suspicions were confirmed when the woman called the ambassador “Mother”. After a few years of working as an agent, Aaron started to gain feelings for Emily. He couldn’t help but notice the curls that framed her small face, or the way she smiled whenever she saw him in the room. When she was around, he found it quite difficult to resist staring at the way her breasts would𑁋</p>
<p>“Aaron. Aaron. Are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>The sound of Emily’s voice interrupted his train of thought. He took a look at her face and saw her pink, plump lips pouting at him.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Aaron, let’s leave already. I promise you won’t get in trouble with Mother. I’ll tell her it was all my idea. Please?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t say no to the beautiful woman in front of him, so he gave her a quick nod and she took her hand to lead them out. They both arrived at the SUV and Aaron asked her where she wanted to go. Emily told him that she wanted to go to the diner near her home since she enjoyed their burgers. During the ten minute drive, they made small talk before they arrived at the small, family owned diner. They both found seats and Emily decided to strike up a conversation with the tall agent. </p>
<p>“So, do you have any plans after this whole security agent gig, or is this going to be permanent?” she asked as she looked through the menu. </p>
<p>“Well, I actually have an interview with the FBI in two weeks. The opening position is a profiler at the Seattle field office.”</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t help but notice her disappointment at his words. However, she quickly covered it with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.<br/>
“Owh wow that’s amazing! I’m sure you’ll get in. It’s actually my dream to be part of the FBI. Maybe we’ll work together one day,” she chuckled.</p>
<p>He gave her a small smile and without thinking twice, he took her soft hand in his. He felt her tense up a bit but she quickly relaxed in his touch. </p>
<p>“I’m sure we will. I can’t wait to see you with your FBI vest, you’ll look cute.”</p>
<p>Emily blushed at his statement and gave his hand a small squeeze. She raised her other hand and placed it gently on Aaron’s left cheek.  She slowly leaned in and𑁋</p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Linda and I’ll be your server for today. Are you two ready to order?”</p>
<p>The pair quickly let each other go and looked up at the waitress. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah we’re ready. We’ll both have the burger and fries and she’ll have a strawberry milkshake.”</p>
<p>The waitress wrote down their order and left to give it to the diner’s chef.</p>
<p>Emily gave him a confused look and asked, “How do you know I like strawberry milkshakes?”</p>
<p>He let out a small laugh and said, “I’ve seen you sipping down on one a couple times. Your eyes would always light up when they got delivered to your home.”</p>
<p>Emily took both of his hands this time and smiled at him. For a while it seemed as though they were the only people at the diner, staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying the other person’s presence. The hot steam from their food ruined their movement and they pulled apart. They ate in silence, occasionally asking if they’re enjoying their meal or if they want to order anything else. After the pair finished, they split the bill and headed off to the Prentiss household.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived, Emily asked him if he wanted to join her upstairs in her room.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Miss. Your mother might be arriving soon.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a killjoy, Aaron, we’re just gonna talk. And please stop calling me ‘Miss’. I call you ‘Aaron’ instead of ‘Agent’ so might as well call me ‘Emily’.”</p>
<p>He took a while to think it through, but he eventually agreed. </p>
<p>“Alright, Emily.”</p>
<p>She smiled, took his hand, and the pair went upstairs. They started walking towards the end of the hallway and Emily led him inside the room with the letter ‘E’ at the door. Her room was completely neutral. Barely any color or decorations. The only thing that stood out was the queen sized bed and the large picture frame of her family. </p>
<p>“There’s not much in here. Why do you keep it so plain?” Aaron asked as he sat down in the armchair at the end of the room.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you applying to be a profiler? Why don’t you tell me?” she replied with a hint of a smile.</p>
<p>He flushed of embarrassment before Emily interrupted him. </p>
<p>“I’m just kidding! Geez, Aaron, let loose a little.”</p>
<p>He visibly relaxed at her statement and leaned back into the chair.</p>
<p>“My room is like this because there’s really no point in decorating it. I’m not home for most of the year because of college. Plus I don’t want Mother to judge me based on what my room looks like. You know how she could be.”</p>
<p>Aaron had a look urging her to go on. He could tell she had more to say and he wanted her to let it all out. Emily sighed and continued.</p>
<p>“Growing up my mom and I were never really close. She never abused me or anything but she was just never there. We moved all over Europe and the Middle East because of her job. It was hard to maintain a permanent life because of it. Then as I grew older she forced me to attend all her businesses and shit. If she actually put in effort into being a good mother, she would’ve known that I want to be in the FBI.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath as her eyes started to brim with tears. Aaron immediately went up to sit beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his chest and gently rubbed her back. Emily wrapped her arms around his torso and softly cried into his shoulder. Aaron whispered sweet nothings to help calm her down. At the sound of his voice Emily’s cries started to die down and she unwrapped herself from him. </p>
<p>“Thank you for today. I know you didn’t want to join me and had other important things to do. I just didn’t want to be alone and I thought you were the best person to be with me. I’m sorry for dragging you into my problems,” she sniffled. </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, please don’t apologize. I’ll always be here for you, not because it’s my job, but because I care for your well being.”</p>
<p>Emily blushed at the term of endearment and slowly leaned towards Aaron. He noticed this but didn’t stop her, instead he started leaning towards her, too. Once their lips were merely a few centimeters away from each other, Emily placed her hand on Aaron’s cheek and stroked her thumb against it. She then placed her soft lips on his. They stayed in that position for a moment, their lips pressed against each other. Emily grew impatient and started moving her mouth against his lips. He immediately kissed her back with more passion and intensity. He placed his arms around her waist and continued the assault on their lips. After a few minutes of deeply exploring each other’s mouths, they pulled apart to catch their breaths. </p>
<p>“Kiss me again,” Emily said.</p>
<p>“We can’t do this. I’m here to protect you, not have sex.”</p>
<p>“Aaron, please. No one has to know. It’s just the two of us here. And I know you’re gonna say it’s wrong for me to be intimate with one of my security agents but𑁋”</p>
<p>He grabbed her face and kissed her again to shut her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged his hair. He let out a soft moan which prompted Emily to bite his bottom lip. Aaron took that as a sign and opened his mouth so she could explore it with her tongue. The pair fought for dominance but he eventually won. He pulled away from her mouth and started pressing light kisses on her neck causing her to arch her back.</p>
<p>“Mmm fuck, Aaron.”</p>
<p>She began to unbutton his dress shirt as he nibbled and sucked on her sweet spot. Once she got it open she gestured him to take it off, which revealed his pale and toned chest. Emily pushed him down the bed and placed small kisses on his muscles. She reached towards his pants and immediately noticed his arousal.</p>
<p>“Hmmm do you need help with this?” Emily seductively asked as she palmed his hard on. </p>
<p>Aaron let out a loud groan and she took out his cock. There was precum leaking from the tip and Emily used her thumb to spread it. She brought her tongue down as she licked from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Aaron placed his large hand on her head and Emily took his thick length inside her mouth. She found it difficult to take him all the way but after a few tries she managed to bring his tip to touch the back of her throat. He could feel the vibrations of her moans on his cock, causing him to buck his hips up. Emily let out a small gag but continued her ministrations. She could tell he was close due to the twitching she felt in her mouth so she took him even deeper and massaged his balls.</p>
<p>“E-emily, I’m so close. God fuck, baby, you’re so good.”</p>
<p>She gladly accepted the praise and soon enough, he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed all of him dry and smiled.</p>
<p>“You taste amazing by the way. Can’t wait to do that again,” Emily said as she wiped her mouth.<br/>
Aaron grabbed her by the neck and kissed her roughly. He tasted himself in her mouth and she let out a small whimper. Emily stood up and quickly took off her dress. Once it was on the floor he stared at her white, lacy bra and panties. He growled and took her in his arms so she was on top. She unclasped her bra and he took her pink nipple in his mouth. Aaron sucked the hard bud while pinching the nipple of her other breast. Emily released a loud moan while he moved one of his hands to her core. He used his thumb to rub her clit through the thin fabric of her panties. Aaron flipped them over so Emily was underneath him. He ripped off her panties and his mouth watered at the sight of her glistening pussy. He placed his tongue flat on her core and licked a stripe up to her clit, leaving Emily in a moaning mess.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing, I want you inside me,” she begged.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now. I won’t judge,”</p>
<p>“Of course I want to do this.”</p>
<p>Aaron took his pants off completely and lined himself at her entrance.</p>
<p>“Wait do you have a condom?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m clean and on the pill. Just hurry up and stick it in already.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at her eagerness and slowly slid inside her. Emily’s face contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure, telling him to stop moving for a second. After a few moments she gave him a small nod and he started to thrust back and forth. Aaron picked up his pace at the sounds of her erotic moans. Groans and skin slapping echoed throughout the room and they were pretty sure if there were other people inside the house they would hear their pleasures. </p>
<p>“Shit I’m so close, Aaron.”</p>
<p>He reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Aaron felt her walls clench around his cock and Emily screamed his name as she reached her climax, her warmth putting him closer to release. He traced kisses down her neck and bit down as he spilled inside her. They stayed in that position for a few moments before he gently collapsed on top of her, keeping his weight at his arms. Emily looked up and kissed him softly, letting Aaron cup her right cheek.</p>
<p>“So when’s round 2?” she asked with a giggle. </p>
<p>He traced his index finger along her cheek and responded, “Anytime, baby. Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agent Emily Prentiss joins the BAU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have decided that I won’t get into too much detail when it comes to talking about cases. There will be exceptions, however, with cases that relate to the overall plot of the story. Proper warnings will be added to each chapter for anything that is mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2006</p><p>“Aaron, have you checked the file of the new agent? I want her to join you and the team today,” Strauss asked.</p><p>“Not yet, ma’am. The team got caught up in one of the cases and we’re about to debrief. Can you please send her to the conference room? Thank you.”</p><p>Strauss nodded and left his office. Aaron gathered up his files and made his way to the ledge at the top of the bullpen. </p><p>“BAU team, we have a case,” he told the agents.</p><p>Once everybody was gathered at the conference room, Strauss came in along with another woman. The rest of the agents looked towards her except Aaron.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Agent Emily Prentiss. She’ll be joining you on the case.”</p><p>Aaron looked up at the sound of the name that fell out of Strauss’ lips. <em>God, is this real? Is it really her?</em> He turned around and was met with gorgeous dark brown eyes and curled raven hair. <em>I haven’t seen her in over ten years</em>.</p><p>Emily introduced herself to Gideon, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia, leaving Aaron for last. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Emily Prentiss. And you are?”</p><p>Aaron gave her a confused look. <em>Does she not remember me?</em> </p><p>“I’m Aaron Hotchner. Welcome to the team.”</p><p>She smiled at his words and sat down at the roundtable with the rest of the agents. JJ went ahead and briefed the case that was located in the nation’s capital. Prostitutes were being wiped out from the streets and they needed to find the killer fast. The agents made their way to the SUV’s to head over to the police station, leaving Emily and Aaron behind. </p><p>“Emily, can I speak with you for a moment?”</p><p>She walked towards him and waited for his question.</p><p>“Uhh do you not remember me? I worked for your mother as one of her security agents before transferring to the FBI. You were still at Georgetown if I’m correct?”</p><p>“Oh yeah how could I forget! Mother always thought you were her best agent.”</p><p>Aaron waited for Emily to bring up their night of intimacy. <em>Surely she couldn’t just forget that, right?</em></p><p>“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just need to ask. Do you remember the day you and your mother had to attend that meeting between France and Italy? You got bored and both of us left the hotel and had a day together. Then we went back to your house and well, we uh had sex,” he explained.</p><p>Emily scrunched her eyebrows and replied, “Hmmm I’m afraid I don’t remember any of that. Maybe you just had one of those crazy wet dreams huh?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, haha you’re probably right. Gosh I’m sorry for bringing that up. That was completely unprofessional.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, really. I’ve had more embarrassing moments. Listen I’m going to head down with the rest of them. I’ll meet you there, alright?”</p><p>He gave her a small nod and she left the room. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Emily completely forgot about their one night stand. <em>This isn’t just something you ‘forget’. I mean she had sex with me, someone who worked for her mother.</em> After a few minutes of thinking, a ringtone interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“Hotch, are you coming with us?” Derek asked through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be right down.”</p><p>Aaron had to stop himself from thinking about Emily and focus on the case. <em>This is going to be a long day.</em></p><p>~</p><p>“Hey, Reid, are you okay?” asked a concerned Emily.</p><p>“Yeah, I uh just never thought I would relate to Nathan so much. And when I got that call I completely stopped functioning. I think I’m gonna ask Hotch for a few days off.”</p><p>Emily nodded as Spencer walked off to their unit chief. Penelope went up to her while Derek trailed behind.</p><p>“Emily, we were wondering if you wanted to join our team dinner? This case took a toll on all of us so a little bonding might be nice, right?”</p><p>The new agent thought about it for a while before replying, “I’m really sorry guys, but I have a few things to take care of at home. You know with the big move and stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, Princess, we totally understand. Join us next time, alright?” Derek said.</p><p>“Definitely,” she responded, letting out a small laugh at his nickname for her. </p><p>Once the scene was cleared, Hotch let everyone go home and told them that their reports could be written up the next day. </p><p>~</p><p>Emily returned to her apartment and was greeted with a young, dark haired girl coloring on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Hey, sweetpea.”</p><p>“Mommy! I missed you!”</p><p>The young girl ran to her mother’s arms and Emily kneeled so she could properly hug her daughter. </p><p>“I missed you, too, Char. Did you have fun with Olivia?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. We watched two movies, went to the park, and Olivia made mac n’ cheese!”</p><p>Emily smiled at Char’s energetic self and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you had a great time. Why don’t you go ahead and continue coloring while I go talk to Olivia?”</p><p>Char nodded and skipped over to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Olivia, thank you so much for taking care of her. Sorry the case took a while,” Emily said as she took out her wallet.</p><p>“It’s really no problem at all, Miss Prentiss. Char is a joy to hang out with.”</p><p>“That’s great to hear. Here’s your payment for tonight.”</p><p>“Wait, Miss Prentiss, this is way too much. I can’t accept this,” Olivia replied while attempting to give the money back to Emily.</p><p>“You deserve it after everything you’ve done for Olivia. Go ahead and hang out with your friends. I mean it is Friday night.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Miss Prentiss. And I hope you and Char have a great night. Bye, Charlotte!”</p><p>“Bye, Olivia!” exclaimed Char.</p><p>Emily shut the door and made her way to her daughter.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you go get cleaned up and dressed in your pajamas. We can watch another movie in my room.”</p><p>“Okay, Mommy. Can I wear those new pajamas that you got me?”</p><p>“Of course you can, sweet pea. I’ll just clean up down here and meet you in my room, okay?”</p><p>Char smiled and headed over to her room to get ready for the night.</p><p>As of that moment, Emily felt content. She had an amazing daughter, a great job, and a nice apartment for the both of them. But she couldn’t ignore that feeling in her stomach. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn’t know how. <em>Aaron, turns out I never forgot about our one night stand and we have a daughter because of it. Surprise!</em> Emily found it difficult to keep it a secret over the past decade, but now that her superior just happens to be her child’s father, well that’s another problem added to an even bigger one.</p><p>“Mommy, I’m in your room now! Can I pick a movie?”</p><p>“Go ahead, Char. Just give me a few more minutes.”</p><p>Emily didn’t realize the stray tear that escaped her eye until it dropped on Char’s drawing. It was a picture of the both of them together, holding hands and smiling. She couldn’t help but notice something missing. Her father. Char asked Emily why she didn’t have a dad a few years ago. She obviously couldn’t tell her daughter the truth, so she just told her that her dad was gone. Simple as that. Char seemed to accept her mother’s answer because she never asked again. Emily shook her head at the memory and continued to clean the rest of the table. She went over to her room to find Char laying on the bed, eyes glued to the TV. She then headed to the bathroom so she could get ready and join her daughter.</p><p>Once she was all dressed, Emily went under the covers and cuddled up with Char. The young girl immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and rested her head on her chest.</p><p>“I love you, Mommy,” Char yawned.</p><p>Emily kissed the top of her daughter’s head and stroked her cheek.</p><p>“I love you, too, sweet pea. I love you so much.”</p><p>~</p><p>Aaron entered his home and was greeted with silence. He walked upstairs to his son’s room to find him fast asleep with his dino night light plugged in. He smiled at the sight of Jack sleeping peacefully, a nice end to the long day he’s had. </p><p>“I love you, bud. Sweet dreams,” he whispered as he kissed his forehead. </p><p>He turned around and there stood his wife. </p><p>“Hey, welcome home,” she greeted with a kiss on his lips. </p><p>Aaron hugged his wife and led them both to their shared bedroom. He changed into a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats and joined his wife under the covers while turning off the lamp on their bedside table. </p><p>“Goodnight, Aaron. I love you.”</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“I love you, too, Haley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Emily dealt with her pregnancy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a filler chapter on Emily’s pregnancy. The next chapter will follow what happened in Chapter Two. </p>
<p>There will be a small mention of abortion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1995</p>
<p>“Emily! How have you been?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been good, Pam. Just feeling a little nauseous.”</p>
<p>Emily met up with her old high school friend, Pam, at a brunch spot in D.C.</p>
<p>“Oh gosh I’m so sorry. Do you wanna just wanna hang out at your place? I don’t want you to get sick out here,” asked a concerned Pam.</p>
<p>Emily could feel her stomach turning and nodded at her friend’s question. The pair made their way to Emily’s apartment and ordered takeout. The two of them talked about college, their family, and most importantly, their love life.</p>
<p>“So, is there a special man in your life? Perhaps a woman?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait what do you mean Aar- Agent Hotchner left? He was just here two weeks ago?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emily stared at her mother, waiting for an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He gave me his resignation letter last week. Turns out the FBI didn’t need an interview and hired him right away. Why are you asking anyway?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh nothing I’m just wondering where he went that’s all. He suddenly just disappeared.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He seemed quite excited to leave. I mean I don’t blame the man, it’s the FBI. Although, I am quite upset that we lost a great agent. Hopefully all goes well with his career.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, me too. I’ll just go upstairs now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emily rushed to her room and clutched her pillow once she laid on her bed. Tears were streaming slowly down her face. As it turns out, Emily grew extremely fond of Aaron after the day they spent with each other. She appreciated his kindness and how gentle he was with her. Unfortunately they never really got to talk or spend more time together. Now he was gone and she had no way of communicating with him. Maybe it was for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>The raven haired woman chuckled at Pam and shook her head. </p>
<p>“No one as of now, unfortunately. Gotta focus on my studies first,” she replied, not wanting to mention Aaron. </p>
<p>“Same here, boo. College is just too much right now.”</p>
<p>The two of them continued their chatter until a doorbell signaled the arrival of their food. Once they paid and set up the dining table, Emily’s mouth watered at the sight of the orange chicken, which was typically not her favorite of the bunch. However, the smell of beef and broccoli caused her to gag and rush off straight to the bathroom. The contents of her stomach filled the toilet and Pam rushed to the bathroom to pull her hair back.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Pam.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. You sure you’re okay? Are you sick or something?”</p>
<p>“Probably just caught a bug. There was one roaming around my hallway at Georgetown. You should probably leave before you catch it.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Em? I can stay here to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Pam, really. Besides, your brother’s wedding is in a few days. I would hate to see you miss out on that.”</p>
<p>Pam thought about it for a while and hesitantly nodded at her friend’s statement. </p>
<p>“Just make sure to call me if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, okay. I love you, girlfriend,” Pam smiled and blew a kiss. </p>
<p>Emily blew one back and locked her apartment door. She went to her bed and decided to sleep the rest of the day.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.”</p>
<p>Emily woke up to a pounding headache and immediately reached for the water bottle on her night stand. <em>I didn’t even drink yesterday.</em> Soon enough, she felt bile rising from her throat and rushed to the toilet. Emily wiped her mouth and began thinking. <em>No one else reacted to the bug like this. I hate my immune system.</em> She went back to sit on her bed and that’s when realization hit her.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emily headed over to the nearest pharmacy and picked up three different pregnancy tests. She needed to be sure her instincts were correct, or hopefully wrong. She quickly paid for her things and went back to her apartment to finally get an answer to her question. </p>
<p>The tests were all laid out on the bathroom counter and she set a timer for three minutes. <em>Please, be negative. Please, be negative. Please, be negative.</em> The timer went off and Emily took a deep breath before she took a look at the tests. All of them were positive. Her knees gave out and she began sobbing on the floor. </p>
<p>Emily knew right away that Aaron was the father. She hadn’t been with a man for months before their one night stand. There was no way she could tell him, with her still being angry at him and not having any clue on how to reach out. Emily was aware that she had no right to be upset with Aaron. It was a one night stand after all. But with the way he treated her, she thought he at least cared for her, too. <em>He still left without telling you,</em> she told herself. </p>
<p>She then thought about what happened to her at fifteen, when she got an abortion with the help of Matthew. The truth is, Emily has always wanted to be a mother, but she knew she couldn’t handle taking care of a child at that age. </p>
<p>Now, she was given a second chance. She was aware of the consequences of keeping it. She was still in college and wanted a career that could cause her to travel to various places, not to mention being in the FBI could put her and her child at risk. But those thoughts were pushed aside when Emily imagined herself carrying her own baby in her arms. She swore she would protect her child with her life. </p>
<p>At that moment, Emily’s decision was already made. She was going to finish college and pursue a career in the FBI, all while being a mother and not having the father in the picture. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>3 Months Later</p>
<p>Emily was now five months pregnant with her baby. Once she informed her mother, they stopped talking for a while until Elizabeth finally gave in and wanted to be part of her grandchild’s life. In her mind it was her way of making it up to Emily after not being there for her when she was younger. </p>
<p>Emily graduated college and put her career on hold until she gave birth. She wanted to focus all her attention on the pregnancy so that she and her baby are healthy. </p>
<p>Pam eventually found out about her friend and even offered to drive Emily to every single doctor’s appointment and wherever else she needed to go. She even came along with Emily to help her find a bigger apartment since her current one was not suitable for a baby. </p>
<p>At one of her appointments, Emily’s gynecologist told her that the sex of her child could already be determined. She quickly informed the doctor that she wanted it to be a surprise and wait until their birth. </p>
<p>After the appointment, Emily headed over to her mother’s house for a quick lunch. Elizabeth and her daughter started spending more time together and she hoped that they could move on from the past and start anew. Emily was reluctant at the idea at first but eventually gave in because even with what happened before, she loved her mother and wanted her baby to grow up with their grandmother. She arrived at the house and was greeted by her mother at the door.</p>
<p>“Emily, dear, how was the appointment? Is my grandchild a boy or a girl?” Elizabeth asked while hugging her daughter. </p>
<p>“Hi, mom. And yea it went well. I decided to wait until I gave birth to find out the sex.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth frowned at her statement but then remembered it was Emily’s pregnancy, not hers, and that she was the one to make all the decisions. She then changed her frown to a smile and hugged her daughter once again.</p>
<p>“I’m extremely proud of you, you know. And I’m sorry for not saying it enough. You are an incredible daughter and I’ll be sure to remind my grandchild how amazing her mother is. I love you, sweet pea.”</p>
<p>Emily tried to control her tears but due to her hormones, she started sobbing into her mother’s shoulders. ‘Sweet pea’ was what Elizabeth called her when she was younger. </p>
<p>“I love you too, mom. God, I’m sorry for the tears,” Emily laughed. </p>
<p>Elizabeth gave Emily a kiss on the forehead and led her inside. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After lunch was over, Emily drove back to her place and received a call once she got settled on her couch. <br/>“Hello, is this Emily Prentiss?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this is her.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Miss Prentiss. I just called to inform you that you got the apartment on Greene Street. Are you still up for it?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, yes of course! Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it. Would you be able to stop by tomorrow at noon and fill out some paperwork?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow is perfect. And thank you once again.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem at all. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice day.”</p>
<p>“You, too.”</p>
<p>Emily did a little happy dance on her couch, keeping in mind her small bump. </p>
<p>“Well, my little one, it looks like we got a place now. It’s just gonna be the two of us for a while. Mommy loves you so much and she’ll do whatever she can to make sure you remember that.”</p>
<p>At the end of her small speech, the exhaustion caught up on the soon to be mother and she fell asleep. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>4 months later</p>
<p>Emily was now close to her due date and ready to pop. With the help of her mother and Pam, she was already moved into her new apartment. Pam and her went baby shopping a few times, buying a crib, clothes, diapers, a stroller, and little toys. Even though there was another room dedicated to the baby, Emily decided to have the crib be placed in her room to keep them closer to her. Everything was all set up, the only thing missing was the baby. </p>
<p>Emily was walking over to the kitchen when she felt something wet dripping down her legs. She looked down and realized her water broke. She immediately called Pam while grabbing her go bag. </p>
<p>“Hey, Pam, my water just broke. Can you please drive me to the hospital? I’m starting to cramp and I don’t think I can make it to my car.”</p>
<p>“Shit, okay, Em, I’m close to your apartment. Just give me a few minutes. Baby Prentiss is about to make their appearance!”</p>
<p>Emily smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm and hung up after saying goodbye. </p>
<p>“Ow, fuck,” she cried. </p>
<p>Emily came to the conclusion that her painful cramps were actually contractions. As the last one was over, Pam used her keys to unlock the door and helped Emily out to her car. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for this, Em?” Pam asked as the two of them were buckled in. </p>
<p>“At this point, I’m ready for everything. Let’s have this baby.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Mom, it hurts so much,”</p>
<p>“Shh shh, I know sweet pea. Your baby is almost here.”</p>
<p>Emily called her mother in the car and never in Elizabeth’s life did she move so quickly. She met Emily at the hospital and checked her into one of the rooms. She and Pam stayed inside to comfort her. </p>
<p>“She’s right, Em. That just means Baby Prentiss is gonna make their appearance soon,” Pam said while holding her hand. </p>
<p>A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and the doctor came in. </p>
<p>She went over to examine Emily again to see if she was ready to give birth. </p>
<p>“Miss Prentiss, it looks like you’re about ten centimeters dilated. I’ll go ahead and call in the nurses to set up.”</p>
<p>Once the doctor left, Emily started panicking. </p>
<p>“Oh god no, I’m not ready. What if I’m a bad mother? What if my child hates me?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth stroked her daughter’s hair and said, “Emily, dear, listen to me. You will never be a bad mother. I saw how you were during this pregnancy. Your child will be extremely lucky to have you as their mother. I know you’re going to love them unconditionally.”</p>
<p>Emily teared up at her mother’s statement and squeezed her hand. </p>
<p>“Thanks, mom.” </p>
<p>The doctor returned with a few nurses and everything was set up right away. </p>
<p>“Alright, Emily, when I tell you to push, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?”</p>
<p>Emily nodded at her words and prepared herself for one of the most painful experiences of her life. </p>
<p>“Push!”</p>
<p>Emily pushed with all her strength and laid her head back on the hospital bed. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna need you to push again, hun. Just one more after this and you’ll finally meet your little one. Push!”</p>
<p>She pushed again, indescribable pain on the lower half of her body. </p>
<p>“One more, Emily, you can do it. Push!”</p>
<p>Emily pushed to the best of her ability and felt relief at the sound of cries that filled the room. </p>
<p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”</p>
<p>She smiled at the announcement and watched her mother cut off the baby’s umbilical cord. The nurses quickly cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket. The baby was laid on Emily’s chest and the new mother placed a soft kiss on her daughter’s head. </p>
<p>“Do we have a name?” one of the nurses asked. </p>
<p>Emily thought about names for a few months. She settled on one for a boy and another for a girl. Now that her daughter was here she could finally use the name she came up with </p>
<p>“Her name is Charlotte Natalia Prentiss.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>